Celeste
by PearlGirl
Summary: This is about a French MarySue who comes to Hogwarts that IS NOT RELATED TO ANYONE EVIL! It's really random so read it!


DISCLAIMER- I don't own any of the characters in this story except for Celeste, my perfect Mary-Sue. Of course, the term 'perfect Mary-Sue' is redundant. Anyway, enjoy my totally random story.  
  
The whispering in the halls was growing as everyone walked to the Great Hall. Who was she? Some said she was a Veela from Beauxbatons. Others claimed her to be an intelligent centaur from the forest who wanted to learn wizardry. One student, a female probably, was sure that she was the sister of Victor Krum and would be passing out his autographs.  
  
When all the students and teachers had gathered in the Great Hall Dumbledore raised a hand to silence the murmerings.   
  
"We have an exchange student." he exclaimed happily. "Her name is Celeste Brunais, and she has come all the way from Beauxbatons. Please give her a Hogwarts welcome."   
  
Everyone except Ron cheered as a girl who had been sitting beside Dumbledore stood up. "She's a traitor." Ron mumbled. "She's going to tell her friends all our secrets."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and cheered along with everyone. Harry looked from the back of Cho Chang's head to Celeste's radiant, smiling face. While he could spot at least three tangles in Cho's hair, he couldn't spot a single hair that was out of place and not shining on the new girl's head.  
  
Celeste was rather short and petite; a perfect ballerina. Her hair was blonde, but not at all the dumb blonde shade. Her's was as golden as.....gold. It shone as the stars from the fake sky overhead caught it. Her eyes were a strange silvery-blue and her skin was light with a touch of peach.   
  
"Hello, Hogwarts." she said in a loud voice. "I'm so happy to be here. I'm sure I'll have a wonderful time. Beauxbatons didn't have a Quidditch team, so I knew that wasn't the right school for me."  
  
Everyone cheered, especially the Quidditch players. Harry thought, she's beautiful, bright, *and* good at Quidditch. Malfoy sneered at the Slytherin table. "That dumb blonde probably wouldn't know which part of the broom to sit on. She should take tips from Potter. It's taken him five years, but at least he knows that!" Crabbe and Goyle sneered approvingly.   
  
At the Ravenclaw table, Cho had started to cry.   
  
"What is it?" one of her friends, Susan Bones, asked her.   
  
"Cedric always loved Quiditch." Cho sobbed. "I remember he.....he told me.....he couldn't go.......a school wasn't a school without a......Quidditch team...." she began to bawl openly. Susan put an arm around her shoulder and rolled her eyes, but Cho didn't notice.   
  
"Now, we will see what house you'll be put in." Dumbledore cried. He pointed to the sorting hat which was sitting on the stool in the middle of the Great Hall. "You'll be in fifth year."  
  
Most of the fifth year Hogwarts students cheered. Cho was still crying and Ron was looking suspiciously at Celeste. Malfoy and about half the Slytherins weren't bothering to cheer.  
  
"I want to be the only dumb blonde in Slytherin." Pansy exclaimed. "I can't have competition for the boys, now can I?"  
  
Celesete went and sat on the stool, placing the hat on her head. The hall became silent and everyone waited. Finally, the sorting hat said,   
  
"I can't decide! You've got qualities of all of them! This is the first student that seems to belong in all the houses."  
  
Whispers ran through the hall. Harry remembered the sorting hat had trouble placing him, but it hadn't been between all the houses- just Slytherin and Gryffindor.  
  
"Why don't you decided where you want to be." Dumbledore decided.  
  
Celeste looked around the hall. The Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs had both started chanting their house names. Some of the Ravenclaws were waving their arms and saying they were the smartest. Malfoy was laughing, "Sorry, our dumb blonde seat is taken." Pansy smiled and blew him a kiss. Crabbe and Goyle started laughing, but a look from Draco shut them up.  
  
"It's not that I would pick favorites." Dumbledore said, "And I certainly don't have a favorite house, but I think I'd recommend Gryffindor."  
  
The Gryffindors cheered as Celeste nodded, smiled, and walked over to sit at their table. She stood behind Ron and pointed to an empty space next to him.  
  
"May I sit here?" she asked, eyes twinkling. Ron just stared at her suspiciously. Hermione said quickly. "Go ahead. Nobody's there." as she glared at Ron, who just glared back.  
  
Harry smiled at Celeste. "You play Quidditch?" he asked.   
  
"Oh yes," she said in a musical voice, "I love Quidditch. I would play it with my friends, but they weren't too fond of it. They were scared they would fall off their brooms and mess up their hair."  
  
"Who do you play it with, then?" Harry asked.   
  
"I played against my dad, until he got annoyed when I always won." she laughed a musical laugh, her silvery-blue eyes sparkling.  
  
"What position is your favorite?" Harry wanted to know. "I'm the Seeker. I've never lost us a game." he added proudly.   
  
Hermione stared at him. "What about the one with the dementors? I recall Cedric caught the snitch."  
  
"But only because the dementors distracted me." Harry was quick to point out.  
  
"Don't let Cho hear you say anything against Ol' Diggory." Ron muttered.  
  
Celeste was looking at Harry, her beautiful blues full of confusion. "Position? There are different positions? I just play one on one against my dad."  
  
"Wow." Seamus, who was listening in on the conversation, breathed. "You must be really good."  
  
"That's the only time I've heard you use the voice on anything but me, Seamy." Lavender Brown spoke up. She was sitting next to Seamus.   
  
"Errrrr." Seamus turned red.  
  
"Hello, what's your name?" Celeste asked politely. "You have such nice brown hair."   
  
"Why, thank you." Lavender smiled. "I'm thinking of putting in purple streaks, but I don't know the right spell."  
  
"I know how to do that." Celeste said.   
  
"Really?" Lavender squealed. "Great! Let's have a party in the Girls' dormitory. Make-up and perms galor!"  
  
"Sounds great." Celeste smiled. "I don't wear make-up, but I'd be happy to do yours."  
  
That night, the Gryffindor boys were kept up all night by the squeals of the girls getting their hair done in the girls' dormitory. Finally, they got so annoyed they started daring one another to go up their and take pictures of the girls with curlers in their hair, or let Trevor loose. Finally, around one a.m., the girls came down and gave a litle fashion show in the common room. Hermione refused to participate. "I have homework." she snorted.   
  
Then the girls spent another two hours washing all the make-up off so they could sleep without getting it all over their pillows.   
  
The next morning was time for classes. When all the Gryffindors woke up they were surprised to find the common room full of beautiful, fragrant flowers.  
  
"I really love flowers." Celeste explained. "They help me wake up."  
  
As Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking down the hall, they saw Professer Flitwick stumbling and carrying a stack of books taller then him. They  
  
laughed, and Hermione glared at them. Then, out of nowhere, Celeste came run toward the professer and grabbed his arm, stopping him from falling. She winked her blue-silver eyes.   
  
"Do you need help with these?" she asked softly. "They look quite heavy."   
  
"Why, thank you dear." Professer Flitwick said. All the boys' eyes followed Celeste's golden hair as she walked down the hall, carrying books.  
  
During Transfiguration, Neville was having trouble during his beetle into a pillow. Celeste came over, holding her blue-silvery pillow, and said.  
  
"I know you can do it, Neville! Just imagine the pillow in your mind." her silvery-eyes shone like the moon.   
  
Neville blushed crimson and looked down at his beetle. Then he waved his wand, said the spell and poof! The beetle turned into a red pillow covered in  
  
pink hearts. Everyone cheered.  
  
"Look what I can make!" Mafoy cried. He waved his wand and his beetle turned into a pillow with his face on it. He then signed the pillow with his  
  
quill, and handed it to Celeste.   
  
"Here's my autograph for when I'm a rich and famous Quidditch player." he smiled.   
  
"Thank you." she flashed her blue-silvery eyes, and all the boys glared daggers at Malfoy.  
  
"That stinking-ugly-pigfaced-" Harry began. Then he saw Celeste looking in his direction and said, "I mean, that sure was nice of Draco."  
  
Harry persuaded Celeste to come to Quidditch tryouts. They were  
  
looking for a new Keeper, and of course she got the part. Afterward, Harry was talking to Celeste when Cho came up to him.  
  
"Hey, Harry." she flipped her black hair.  
  
"Errrr." Harry blinked at her. "Hi....umm......oh yeah, Cho!" She glared daggers at him.   
  
"Yes, that *is* my name! What did you think it was?"  
  
"Are you Cho Chang?" Celeste asked. "I heard about you from Harry. I'm  
  
so sorry about Cedric." Cho immdiately burst into tears.  
  
"Cedric would never talk to other girls without me giving him permission." Celeste led Cho away.   
  
"Here, let's get some tissues and talk about it. I'm sure Cedric wouldn't want you to be so sad about his death."   
  
The next day Cho came up to Harry and said,   
  
"That Celeste is soooo nice. I don't mind if you talk to her. She really understands how I feel."  
  
During Potions, Celeste was the only one to make a correct sleeping drought. Professer Snape gave her a thin-lipped smile and said,   
  
"You really should have been in Slytherin." then he told her to show the rest of the class how to do it.  
  
At Christmas time, every single student in Hogwarts found a card in their pile of presents and a piece of candy from Celeste. The card sang a song called,  
  
"What makes you special." Celeste's presents were piled so high around her bed, the other girls had to help dig her out. She gave most of them to the house-elves.  
  
As soon as Hermione mentioned SPEW to her, she joined, and after that, everyone in the school wanted to be a member. Hermione didn't have enough  
  
SPEW badges to give them.  
  
Dumbledore annonced at dinner that they would be having a ball after dinner in Celeste's honor.   
  
"I want to encourage you boys to talk to our honored exchange student and teach her how Hogwarts students dance."  
  
The boys all laughed. They didn't need encouragement. Before midnight that very same day, every single 5th year boy had asked Celeste to be their date.  
  
She'd even been asked by more then half of the rest of the school. And the ones that didn't ask were too ashamed to. Celeste refused them all, saying she'd rather  
  
just dance with everyone once during the ball. Instead, she told each of the boys a girl that they should ask out.  
  
Before the dance, Celeste went and helped the house elves cook all the food. She even recomended a few French dishes.   
  
Only a few hours after the ball had started, there was a large crashing sound from the hallway outside the Great Hall. Suddenly, the door to the Great  
  
Hall broke and a dragon came crashing in. It was obviously a baby dragon, because it was only nine feet tall. The girls shrieked and ran to the other end of  
  
the room. The teachers weren't even in the Great Hall; they were having their own feast elsewhere.   
  
Celeste ran over to the dragon and pulled out her wand. She shouted something and suddenly the dragon's mouth was stuck tight, so it couldn't  
  
breath fire at anyone. Then she used a tansportation spell on it, sending it back to its homeland in the wilderness. Everyone cheered.  
  
After the dancing, Professer Dumbledore said, "When the founders started this school, they came up with an award called the Golden Phoenix  
  
award. Any one student who had qualities of all the houses and was an amazingly talented student would recieve it. I haven't found anyone worthy of  
  
it, until now." Everyone looked at Celeste, who was searching the room with her blue-silvery eyes, trying to guess who it might be.  
  
"I've decided that Celeste Brunais is the best student that's ever attended Hogwarts!" Everyone cheered and some girls shrieked and squealed.  
  
"Speech!" yelled the crowd of students. Celeste stood up and said,   
  
"I'm very honored to have this award, and I'm sure there are others who deserve it more. I'm also sorry to say that my parents want me to go back to Beauxbatons tommorow."  
  
Everyone began to cry, even Snape had tears in his eyes. Hermione said,  
  
"Now who will help me with my homework?" Ron cried,   
  
"Now who will play chess with me?" Harry sobbed,   
  
"My true love is leaving me!"   
  
"Your true love?" Ron said, "She likes me best!"  
  
"Does not!" Harry argued.  
  
"Does too!" Ron said firmly.  
  
The next day, everyone waved goodbye as Celeste went away in a  
  
carriage. Dumbledore had to hire about twenty grief counselors to help the kids  
  
feel better.  
  
"There's no point in living." Harry said.   
  
Eventually, things got back to normal. But nobody ever forgot the most perfect girl who had ever come to visit Hogwarts.  
  
(A/N- Is Celeste's perfection making you nauseated? Good. It's supposed to)  
  
READ AND REVIEW!! 


End file.
